Frost Bitten
by TheSoulStealer
Summary: Hans is bitter with hatred from his defeat and wants revenge. He has his sights set on the queen's sister, Anna, as a means of getting his way.


_**Ughh, I'm just getting so distracted aren't I? Well, here's the excuse for this story:**_

_**I got this idea from a fanfic I read when I was bored. It wasn't exactly the best written fic ever, if you know what I'm saying, but it was an interesting idea non-the-less. So, I got inspired to write my own Frozen fic. Hope you enjoy!**_

Hans slammed his fist on his desk. It was so frustrating! Arendelle was almost his! It was so close, yet so far away. Far away enough to fail, but close enough for him to still achieve. He just needed a good plan.

Targeting the queen was an obvious choice, but maybe a little too obvious. Only a madman would attempt to take down the queen. A madman like Hans. Hans was lucky his family hadn't judged him as harshly as they could have. They put him under permanent house arrest, which was like heaven compared to the punishment they would've given to anyone lower than him. He was lucky. Just not lucky enough to get the throne.

Being trapped inside all the time weighed heavily on Hans' sanity. He longed to be outside, to experience the feeling of freedom again. Of course, his family wasn't barbaric. They allowed him a short time in the garden once a week, but that wasn't enough for Hans. He needed freedom. But most of all, he needed revenge.

He knew the people of Arendelle would never follow him or treat him as a king. He would be locked away again before he could greet the nearest villager. Besides, Elsa may have emerged from her shell but, as his brothers tell him after visits to the kingdom, old habits die hard, and she preferred to be inside and alone. He needed to get his revenge another way. Through someone she loved…

"Anna."

As soon as the name touched his lips, he knew what he would do. It would be perfect! Not only would he get his revenge against the two sisters, but Kristoff and that annoying snowman as well. She would be so easy to obtain. She often played by herself, her childhood that she lost so long ago coming out on occasion. The only problem he would have was escaping his guards.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"Your majesty?" Came a rough voice. "Your dinner is here."

"Please, come in," Hans said as pleasantly as he could manage.

The guard brought in a plate and some utensils. The chef cooked ham steaks, mashed potatoes, and green beans for Hans' meal. The royal family would be having something much more assorted, but this would suffice for Hans.

Mostly because they gave him a knife to cut his ham with…

"Hey, Anna! Watch this!"

Anna let out a giggle as she saw the quirky snowman jumping down from a tree into a small pond. _He's lucky Elsa made him that magical snow flurry_. She thought, racing in after Olaf. Her dress and Olaf became splattered with mud.

"Hey! What was that for?" Olaf picked up a clump of mud and threw it at the spunky princess. It hit her right in the forehead and started to slide down her face. Anna shook her head, managing to shake most of the mud off. Then she picked up a clump of mud and used her hands to roll it into a ball before throwing it at Olaf.

What started as an innocent mud fight turned into a full-out war. Anna gathered up as much ammo as she could before running away and taking cover behind a tree. The two friends hurled the mud-balls at each other almost non-stop until Anna noticed she wasn't being hit anymore. She stepped out from behind the tree, her clothes, hair, and skin thoroughly caked with mud.

"Give up?" She asked triumphantly. Surprisingly, the little snowman was nowhere to be seen.

"Nope!"

Anna covered her head with her hands as a shower of mud fell on her.

"Alright, alright! You win!"

Olaf hopped down from the tree he was perched in and smiled.

"Anna! What are you doing?!"

Anna spun around, a wide grin on her face. Her fiancé was wearing his new fancy clothes as he was going to be a prince soon. She still couldn't get used to him looking like that. "Hi Kristoff! Olaf and I were just playing!"

The usual playfulness in Kristoff's eyes was gone. "Elsa wants you in the castle right now! The kingdom is under lockdown!"

"Why?" Anna asked, her grin morphing into an expression of surprise.

"Some civilians were attacked just on the border of the kingdom. Anna, I don't want you getting hurt. Come on you two!"

Anna and Olaf reluctantly followed Kristoff. After a few moments, Anna rushed forward to walk next to her soon-to-be husband.

"This isn't going to delay the wedding, is it?" She asked.

"Not if I can help it," Kristoff replied, putting an arm around his lover and instantly getting his new fancy suit covered in mud. Kristoff didn't mind, though. As long as he was with Anna, almost anything was okay.

"I still get to be the best man, right?" Olaf asked

"Of course you do, Olaf!" Anna exclaimed, smiling. All worry seemed to be forgotten, for a little while at least. But Anna couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching her...

**_Short, I know, but I will write more. Right now, this story is going to be taking a backseat to my other stories. I will still be writing it, but I will only post more if you guys like it. Leave a review if you want more!_**


End file.
